Benelli M3
|type= Shotgun |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Benelli |production_date= |number= |variants= See Variants |weight= |length= 1200 mm 1040 mm (stock folded) |part_length= 500–660 mm (depending on model) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge= 12 Gauge |caliber= |action= Pump action or recoil operated |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 7+1 round tubular magazine |sights= }} with M3T shotgun]] The Benelli M3 (Super 90) is a pump-action or semi-automatic shotgun designed and manufactured by Italian firearms manufacturer Benelli. The M3 holds a maximum of eight rounds and uses the proprietary Benelli semi-automatic system first showcased in the M1. The M3 is notable for allowing the user the choice of semi-automatic or pump-action operation. It is reliable and versatile, and well loved by both police forces and civilian sportsmen. Background Pump-action operation is employed when shooting less powerful shells—such as rubber bullets—that do not generate enough recoil to operate the semi-automatic mechanism. Conversely, the semi-automatic mode can be employed with more powerful shells, absorbing some of the recoil. Switching between the two modes is done by manipulating the lever located at the front of the forend grip. The Benelli M3 also features a removable stock allowing the user to choose one of two styles, the traditional shotgun stock or a pistol handle stock. The Benelli M3 is an updated version of the Benelli M1 shotgun. M3 uses same inertia recoil semi-automatic system as earlier Benelli M1, but with addition of the another Benelli patented feature, which allows to the shooter to lock the semi-automatic action and switch to the manually operated pump-action mode and back in the matter of seconds. The action type switch is located at the forward end of the forearm, and is formed as an annular knurled ring. Rotation of this ring either engages the action rods of the pump system and locks the semi-automatic recoil system, or disengages the action bars, locks the forearm and allows the inertia recoil system to operate the action automatically. This greatly improves the versatility of the shotgun, allowing it to fire low-powered ammunition (mostly of special purpose, such as less-lethal rubber or tear-gas projectiles) in the manually operated pump action mode, and to fire full power combat loads with slugs or buckshot in rapid semi-automatic mode. Underbarrel tubular magazine usually holds 8 rounds for police or military versions, or less in some civilian models. M3 Super 90 is available with various barrel lengths and stock options, with fixed butt and semi-pistol or pistol grips, or with top-folding butts and pistol grips. Sight options include shotgun-type open sights, rifle type open sights, ghost ring (diopter) sights and various mounts for red dot or low magnification telescope sights and tactical flashlights and laser pointers. Variants The Benelli M3 comes in several variations, most notably the M3 Super 90, which features a smaller body. There is also a shorter version—which is easier to transport—used by law enforcement officers. See also *Benelli (firearms) *Benelli M1, predecessor *Benelli M4, successor to M3, adopted by U.S. armed forces as the M1014 Combat Shotgun. *Combat shotgun References External links *World Guns: Benelli M3 Super 90 Category:Shotguns Category:Benelli es:Benelli M3 fr:Benelli M3 Super 90 ms:Benelli M3 ja:ベネリM3 pl:Benelli M3 fi:Benelli M3